This ain't no Kenny Roger's song (Galley Part 1)
Vas watched Jacy leave as she hypnotized the escort of soldiers with her feminine assets. He had no doubt she would have them fumbling over questions while digging their nose out of her cleavage. His hand though never once wavered or shook; the knife against Walker’s back remained at a constant pressure. Not so bad to cause pain but enough to be a reminder. Vas leaned back in the chair as the sound of things being rummaged and ransacked filled the air. All stuff he was probably going be the one to clean up later. He reached over and crunched on a rice cracker. “So … Go fish?” Vas chortled. There were only five of them at the table now. “Sure, deal me in.” Riley answered, not really paying attention to what Vas had said. Lyen set down the whiskey glass she forgot she was holding and fingered the deck. She was sharply aware of the eyes of the Sergeant watching her hands as she slipped the cards to each person seated. “It’ll be your bet, Vas.” She dealt herself in, seeing as there were a round number at the table otherwise. “Riley and Captain Keller, you’re the big and small blinds. That leaves you to ante up.” Somehow saying the steps aloud helped soothe her anxiety. At this point muscle memory took over and there was little room for enlightenment or clever words; their lives were in danger and it all hinged on the charade. The other woman sitting by Vas was also dealt a hand, but Ly didn’t know what to expect since the whole thing smelled funny. Maybe she too was Alliance, or maybe Vas had a gun to her back! That would explain the uncomfortable look in her eye. Whoever she was, she had better be good at bluffing. Lara Walker barely raised her eyes off the table, staring at the cards in front of her, quickly shooting glances towards the Alliance soldiers, as the woman to the left of the dealer threw an ante in, followed by a larger bid from the Captain in the cowboy hat. She inwardly cussed the boy holding the knife, as almost anytime her eyes flickered upward, cold steel reminded her of the gravity of the situation. “Deal ‘em out.” The Captain ordered, taking a drink. Walker noticed something caused the two shoot looks at each other. “Want one?” Vas offered Walker a rice cracker, subtly reminding her where her attention should be. “They are crunchy!” He added as the cards were dealt out. Poker wasn't his game by a long shot and frankly, he kinda sucked at it but it was mostly for the sake of appearances. “No,” she replied, shifting uncomfortably in her chair and brought her eyes back to the table. “Suit yourself.” Vas shrugged crunching on another rice cracker and went to peek at his cards. He scrunched his nose. Lady Luck seemed to be occupied at the moment apparently! “I could really use a drink of water, though.” She added turning her head towards Vas. The boy was seated closest to the tap, it’d be odd for him to not offer, she rationalized. “I can get that,” Lyen said. As she rounded the counter to the tap she could hear the sounds of things being toppled over. Her fingers pressed against her chest and she gave a mental sigh of relief to feel the prayer beads still there. Her possessions may be few, but she prized these beads above much else. On her way back to the table she could see just how close the two were sitting together, and she couldn’t trace where Vas’s hand disappeared to beneath the fabric but when she came to the woman’s side she looked up to receive the cup with a wince of pain. Slightly perturbed, she wasn’t entirely sure of just how many spinning tops there were in the room. “Thank you, Lyen.” Vas said brightly. “No trouble at all,” the nun added with a smile. Returning to her seat, the covert nun took a cracker for herself. As the bet went around the table, Lyen checked her own hand. The pair she was holding could probably win her the game, if they had really been playing. It was like riding a bicycle. With a subtle flourish, Ly placed the river on the table. There were four cards facing up next to the deck. “Four showing, now it’s time for the final bet--right where we left off.” “I fold … Ain’t got nothing.” Vas said putting his cards down. “Maybe the next hand will treat me better.” He sighed reaching for another snack. By now between him holding the knife and her skin the blade had gone from cold to warm but no less sharp. Lara’s hand shook as she brought the cup to her lips to take a sip, the bitter lump in her throat making it difficult to swallow. “I pass, or-- fold.” she finally said, putting the cup to the table and sliding her cards. She couldn’t tell poker from Pai Gow, and it was hard to concentrate on anything when sitting next to a murderer holding a knife to your spine. “Time to show if there are no more bets. Captain? Ready when you are.” Ly bent the tops of her hand toward her to stare at her pocket twos. She might just luck out and the Captain could fold. After all, who could read a nun? From the corner of her eye she spied the Sergeant shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She had almost forgotten that they weren’t ACTUALLY having a friendly card game, just a distraction. Hopefully, Jacy and Dimitri were pulling off the part, or they could be out two would-be mechanic-pretenders. Who knew what the Alliance’s standards were these days. “You're being awful quiet.” Vas commented to Walker. “Everything okay?” Okay fine Vas was being a major dick but the bitch fucked with the wrong crew and Vas was not above throwing a jab or two since he couldn’t exact compensation from the women like he did her friend. Walker was on the top of his shit list and he would gleefully separate her spirit from her body if it came to that. He also was happy to remind her his willingness to do so at the slightest hint of her blowing the whistle. “Actually--” Walker said, tipping her finished glass of water. She winced sharply as the punk’s knife gently sliced into her, but they were playing cards, what better time to call a bluff. “I do need to use the washroom.” She held her breath, if he killed her, he’d be as good as dead too. And if he didn’t, he surely would after the alliance left. Time for plan B.